


Tight

by kroganbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agony, F/M, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Rape, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroganbitch/pseuds/kroganbitch
Summary: my boyfriend doesn't want to stop, no matter how much it hurts me





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love hearing what people think <3

I tensed up as I had another orgasm and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck. At the end of the orgasm it started to hurt, which happens if he makes me cum a lot, so I tapped him on the arm and he pulled out.

"I'm too sensitive to carry on," I mumbled.

"Damnit I'm not done yet," he said. 

"I can suck you off?" I offered. 

He kissed my neck and I moaned for him and he whispered in my ear. "No, I want your cunt. you're always tighter when you cum."

"But it hurts!" I protested as he lined his cock up with my sore entrance and realised that he was actually going to do it. "No, seriously don't do it it really really - " 

He hilted himself while I was still begging and it felt like being punched in my pussy really hard. I screamed and struggled but he pinned me against the mattress and I couldn't get him off.

"Please stop!" I screamed and my eyes filled with tears as he pulled almost all the way out of me and then rammed himself all the way in again which made me scream in agony as he filled my raw cunt. 

"shhh baby" he whispered "it'll be over soon." he started fucking me harder and I couldn't hold back the screams and tears now, it felt like I was being fisted with no lube. I'd never been in more pain and my boyfriend was loving it

"you feel so fucking tight," he growled and started slamming into my cunt faster than ever. I couldn't even form words any more and just sobbed and screamed uncontrollably with every thrust. "I've always wanted to do this"

He knew he was hurting me and he didn't care, in fact he loved it. He started to rape me then faster and harder than he'd ever fucked me before, slamming in to my ruined pussy so fast I couldn't feel each thrust and it all just turned into one long agony. It hurt so much I could barely struggle any more just kick my feet a bit. My vision started to blur from the pain and I pissed myself a little. My screams and cries and begging had turned into whimpering.

"It'll be over soon, baby" he panted in my ear. "shh baby, I'm nearly finished." 

I turned my head to the side and screwed my eyes shut but he grabbed my chin and turned my head back .

"Look at me baby" he said and his voice shook like he was trying not to cum.

"Please cum," I managed to bed through the haze of pain. Now it felt like a hot metal rod being shoved into my cunt over and over. 

"Look at me!" he shouts and I force myself to open my eyes and look at his face. He was panting and right on the edge and seeing the absolute pure agony on my face as I stared up at him confused and betrayed and ruined pushed him over and I felt him shudder and groan as he raped his cum into me. 

He didn't stop then he just slowed down and I could feel his cum splattering everywhere until eventually he shoved himself all the way in with a last growl. I shivered and sobbed under him as I felt his hot cum inside me and the rest of it cooling on the outside of my brutalised cunt.

"sorry baby" he whispered into my ear "you were just too tight."


End file.
